Tomato
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Why Sasuke likes tomatoes. Sasukaru my poor attempt at defeating boredom. Not to be taken seriously fluff


**A/N: I'd love to say that I took the time to write this one. I've been meaning to, but I was distracted by a shiny object and totally forgot. This was written out of boredom in between classes, so when reviewing you have my permission to tear it to shreds. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

"Stay close, Sasuke." The older of the brothers said holding the youngers hand tightly as they wove their way through the crowd in the market place.

"Why are there so many people here?" Sasuke asked slipping past an old couple.

"The head ninja from Kumo has arrived." Itachi answered staring straight ahead.

The town was bustling with activity as delegates from the village of Kumogakure had arrived in Konoha to begin the proceedings for the peace treaty between the two villages. These two on the other hand were in town to fetch some ingredients their mother had insisted on getting in order to prepare dinner that evening.(Yeah yeah not much of a plot but this isn't about dinner with the Uchiha's.)

Itachi stopped at a vegetable stall handing a list over to the old lady on the other side. Sasuke stood a few feet away watching the people around them pass by. He was so distracted by the display that he didn't notice that he was about to collide with someone walking straight towards him.

"-OOF- OWWW!" The person whined, " that hurt..."

Sasuke sat on the ground his arms holding him up rubbing the his now sore backside. When he looked up at the person who bumped into him, he saw a little girl with dark skin, crimson red hair and big bright gold eyes. Unfortunately those big eyes looked angry and very annoyed.

"Hey what's wrong with you!" The youngest Uchiha snapped out of his trance as the girl stood up, glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you stupid or something."

Sasuke felt anger build up inside him as eight year olds go its surprising he didn't have a temper tantrum on contact. He stood up giving her the infant version of the Uchiha glare. "I said I'm sorry besides: You're the one who walked into me!"

"Well if you weren't standing in the middle of-" the girl stopped as her eyes fell to the ground staring at a big mushy blob of red on the ground next to them.

"My tomato..." the girl stood there quietly staring at the mess of red. Sasuke's eyes went wide as her face began to change.

Big bright eyes grew even bigger, as tears collected in them. Her bottom lip began to tremble before she bit into it trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to break through.

The raven haired boy looked down to where the the girl was staring. She must have dropped it when they bumped into each other, he looked up at the girl seeing the look of pure devastation on her face. Sasuke tried to look away, but he couldn't. Guilt was quickly taking hold of him and he felt the need to apologize. But it wasn't his fault! She's the one who didn't look where she was going, so why should he care.

"-Sniff-"

A single tear made its way down the side of the girl's face and her nose was developing the slightest tinge of red.

"I'm sorry don't cry." The youngest Uchiha said staring at his feet hoping the girl would stop crying. Unfortunately the girl didn't take his apology very well. She lifted her hand to her face, whipping away the steady stream of tears from her eyes.

"I'M NOT CRYING! YOU...YOU IDIOT!" She snapped giving him a hard shove. Surprised by the impact the boy grabbed the first thing his hands could reach in an effort to stop himself from falling, but whatever he grabbed fell along with him. He crashed to the ground for the second time that day this time there was something heavy on top of him.

He sat up rubbing his forehead, whatever he grabbed knocked on his head and his mind was still a little fuzzy. When he looked down the girl was lying on top of him one hand braced on the ground by his side the other rubbing her forehead. "Ow..."

Suddenly her head snapped up, she narrowed her eyes, "What do you think you'r-" she stopped and her eyes went the widest that Sasuke has seen them yet, not that he was one to talk. His eyes were just as wide and he had a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Considering their position its to be expected. Sasuke was lying on the ground with both hands behind him holding him, up the girl was on top of him, her arms on both sides with her nose touching his.

"I..." Sasuke was stumbling over his words, trying to think clearly but failing. Meanwhile the older Uchiha was watching the entire thing, a rare smile gracing his face.

The girl shook her head as if she were trying to physically shake the confusion from her mind, crimson bangs swaying as she did tickling Sasuke's face. She pulled back, sitting flat on the ground in front of him.

"Are you O.K?" The raven haired boy asked suddenly, the girl looked up at him her face twisting in what can only be described as awkward tension.

"Yeah I'm O.K." She stared at him for a moment, before looking to the side staring at the blob of red lying on the ground, giving it a mournful look pouting a little. She leaned forward poking it slightly before leaning back to stare at her lap.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said briefly staring at the red mess.

"Its O.K, I'm still a little hungry though." She pulled her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Here you go, little one." A voice said, the two children looked up to see an outstretched hand holding a bright red tomato towards the redhead. On the other side of the hand was Itachi sitting crouched next to them, holding a bag of vegetables and other things in his other arm.

The girl beamed and immediately stood up. She took the fruit (yes apparently it really is a fruit) before bowing respectfully. "Thank you sir." She smiled brightly.

"Karui!" Another voice called loudly making the girl spin around and start scanning the crowd behind her until she caught sight of a man walking towards her. Itachi stood up straight with Sasuke mirroring his movements and standing beside him. The man stood in front of them, exchanging a dark look with the older Uchiha before bringing his attention to the redhead.

"What have I told you about running off!" The man said sternly taking Karui's hand.

"I'm sorry, father. I just saw this shop and it had a sword just like yours in the wind-"

"There's no time for that now. Come on, we'll be late." The man and Itachi exchanged on more look before he turned away.

"Bye!" Karui called smiling brightly as her father pulled her along until they disappeared into the crowd.

"We should get going." Itachi said narrowing his eyes towards the spot where the man and little girl had disappeared.

"Um...Itachi?" Sasuke said suddenly staring at his feet, which were shuffling uncomfortably, making his brother look at him curiously.

"Yes, little brother."

"Can I... I mean. Can I try-" Sasuke's face was gaining a faint touch of pink. Itachi smiled softly before taking a bright red sphere from the bag he was holding, handing it to the boy.

Sasuke took the tomato, he stared at it for what seemed like forever. And then...

He took a bite.

**Owari**


End file.
